A Turn For The Better
by my time is now
Summary: A small argument between John and Lita leads to consequences much bigger than they ever expected. Dedicated to PurpleRain012


Disclaimer: I do not own any superstar/diva that may be mentioned in this story. I do not own any names, trademarks, etc. associated with World Wrestling Entertainment. No copyright infringement was intended by this story. I only own the plot.

A/N1- Ignore the disclaimer, the plot of this story doesn't fully belong to me. The first half of the story has been borrowed from PurpleRain012 and the ending is mine. Still for her minor help, this story is dedicated to PurpleRain012.

"Are you serious?" John asked bewildered.

Lita was livid, "Yes I am serious, I am very very serious."

"So you mean to say," John folded the newspaper he had been reading, "You will compare your husband to trash just because he forgets to put the trash outside last night?"

"Oh it's much more than that," Lita got angrier, "You ignored to throw the trash out for consecutive two weeks and you forgot again last night, that means the trash will stay for another week and it has already started attracting flies and what not. You can't even do one simple job, you are definitely acting like trash yourself."

John was getting pretty annoyed with all the shouting and screaming, "I don't see how forgetting to dump trash outside is such a huge issue, you are making a big deal out of nothing, so what if I forgot? You can dump the trash outside yourself!" he said matter of factly.

Lita gave out a humorless laugh. "Hah listen to yourself, do you even know what you are talking? How can I throw the trash when I have night shifts on Saturdays? That is the only reason I asked you, or else I won't want you to bother with such a small task," she added sarcastically and continued further, "Why it is a big issue you say? Well I have to endure all the smell and the flies in the kitchen and prepare food for you while you lay your ass here comfortably."

John was sitting in the living room on a Sunday morning reading the newspaper and his wife Lita had just woken from her sleep after she returned from her night shift when all these hell broke loose. Like in the previous two weeks John had forgotten to throw away the trash and that meant the garbage man had left again for one more week. Lita was tired of reminding him again and again before going out but he had started watching a movie and completely forgotten about it.

Lita had entered the kitchen to prepare coffee and breakfast for them when the first thing that welcomed her was the smell of trash lying on the dustbin by the kitchen sink. She was already in a crappy mood and the realisation that John had once again forgotten about it made her completely go off in the bitch meter.

"Just calm down Red, lower your voice a little, you are hurting my head. I will think of something to do with the trash today. Now will you a be a good wife and bring me that cup of coffee I have been craving for the last 20 minutes?" John said wearily, he just didn't want to deal with her bitchy mood anymore and tried to do a little damage control.

The last few words pissed off Lita even more if that was possible, she replied with even more venom in her voice, "Oh look at you, can't even prepare yourself a little coffee, leaving everything for your loving wife to deal with." Then as if a sudden thought had struck in her mind she added, "No breakfast today or any food for the matter until the trash is taken out. Take it and throw it somewhere and oh if you can," she continued with a sickeningly sweet smile, her teeth grinding, "Throw yourself out too, I can't deal with you anymore."

That was the last straw for John. He jumped up from his sitting position and glared at his redhead wife, "Okay okay alright, you don't have to prepare anything for me, I am taking the trash out and I will eat also outside, no need to exercise yourself for my needs anymore."

Amidst the small and big insults they both threw at each other, including something Lita saying about John being a pussy, he got ready in record time and soon the front door slammed shut as he took off with his car.

Three hours passed and Lita had still to eat something herself. In the meantime she had done cleaning, laundry and other household duties and was getting a little worried about John not returning yet. Because of her ego she had decided not to call him and was lying on her bed silently when her phone suddenly rang. She picked up and saw it was an unknown number calling her.

"Hello," she answered the call.

"Hello," it was a man on the other side, "Is this Lita Cena speaking?"

"Yes, who are you?" Lita replied intrigued.

"Mrs Cena I am afraid I have some bad news for you, I am calling from Tampa General Hospital, your husband has suffered a car accident and has been admitted here a few minutes ago. He is still unconscious. We can't call from his phone but we managed to find your name from the contacts listed under wife. If you can please hurry..."

All this time Lita had been holding her breath as she listened to the horrific dreadful words coming from the other side. She felt like her stomach had suddenly gone empty. The news hit her like a ton of bricks. She started breathing rapidly, " Oh my God, how is he? Please tell me he is okay, that he is alive..." she cried through her phone.

"Mam, I can only tell that your husband is still alive, I just want to ask you to come quickly please..."

"Yes yes, I will be on my way right now, thank you very much" Lita ended the call and quickly got ready and drove off. She knew the hospital, it was a 30 minutes drive from her home.

She was fortunate that traffic was low and she did not get any speed ticket. She reached the hospital in record time and quickly entered and asked the reception about John Cena who was admitted for suffering a car accident. The receptionist asked her relation to the injured man and on hearing she was his wife directed her towards room 23 in the second floor. Lita broke into a run and within a few minutes she was outside the given room. Taking a deep breath she entered inside. She was met with the sight of a body lying on the table fully covered with a white sheet and several doctors and nurses moving around with equipments. They were all startled by her sudden barging in. There was no sign of John.

"Where is John, where is he? What is happening here?" Lita asked frantically, she was sure she had entered the correct room. One of the doctors approached her, his face grave. "Are you Mrs Cena?"

On Lita nodding yes, he continued, "I called you on the phone, I am very sorry Mrs Cena but we couldn't save him, the injury was too severe, he didn't regain consciousness. There is his body," he directed towards the prone fully covered body lying on the floor, "He died just a few minutes ago, we are very sorry."

The redhead's world seemed to be crashing down on her, she stayed motionless for a few moments unable to form any words or do anything. The only thing running on her mind was the last time she had seen him, her calling him trash, asking him to throw away himself, throwing insults at him, she burst into tears and felt herself losing consciousness and falling to the floor.

Lita kept falling and falling and falling...she woke up with a start breathing heavily. She was sweating profusely as she looked around quickly to understand where she was. After a few seconds her mind cleared a little and she realised that she had seen a horrible dream. She put a hand on her heart and felt it beating loudly. She left a huge sigh and fell back on the bed. For a few minutes she went through the dream again and again in her mind, it still felt very much real to her. She remembered how much scared she was when she heard the news, she couldn't handle being away from John. And all the arguments started from what? Just simple trash. Lita could not believe how she had let such a small thing to create such a big issue, even if it was in her dream. She would never do such a thing in her real life...or would she? The thought of her losing John forever was the most fearful to her. She looked at the bed side clock and saw it was 2:20 A.M. John was supposed to return from the business tour that day and she couldn't wait to see him again. With happy hopeful thoughts of her meeting her husband in a few more hours, she finally fell back to sleep.

Lita woke up a little late than her usual time, the time was 7:05 A.M, it was probably because of the nightmare and the following thoughts she had last night but she was really glad that it was over. First thing she did was call John but it went straight to his voicemail. She sighed and left him a message to call her as soon as he could and ended the call. She then started making breakfast for herself.

A few minutes later, her phone started ringing. It was not John because the ringtone was unknown to her. She wiped her hands on the apron and received the call.

"Hello."

"Hello, is this Lita Cena speaking?"

"Yes, who are you?"

"Mrs Cena, I am afraid I have some bad news for you, I assume you are expecting your husband John Cena to be at home anytime now?"

By then Lita's breathing had picked up considerably. She still had vivid memories of the dream from last night. She started trembling and her voice shook as she spoke, "Where is John, is he hurt? Tell me where is he?" she practically screamed into the phone.

The caller on the other end seemed to be taken aback. He stuttered for a few seconds before again speaking, "Mrs Cena I don't understand why you are shouting and your husband is perfectly fine, why will he be hurt? I just called you to say that your husband got called into an emergency meeting so he won't be home until noon. He asked me to relay this message to you."

Lita realised that she had acted childishly and quickly apologised, she thanked the caller and ended the call. She could still feel her heart beating rapidly. She took a few long breaths to control her breathing. She was so sure that soon she would hear the dreadful news like she had in her dream, she panicked but now that she thought about it she couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Just then the doorbell rang catching her attention. Curious as to who could come to visit her she went ahead and opened the door.

She was met with the sight of her handsome husband smirking at her. She forgot everything and let out a squeal and jumped on him wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She smothered him with kisses all over his face and ended by planting a big wet kiss on his lips. John was shocked to say the least with all the display of affection.

"Ow wow" John exclaimed as he carried her inside the house with Lita still hanging from him. "I never even in my dreams thought of getting such a reception. What did I do to deserve such a welcome, not that I am complaining." he asked with a smile on his face. Lita just put her head on his shoulder and inhaled deeply. "Nothing, I just missed you a lot and very happy to see you back," she added while laughing, "Even though it has only been a couple of days."

Suddenly Lita stopped laughing and looked at John's eyes curiously, "But that call? Some guy called me saying you won't be back until noon, what does that mean? Do you know anything about it?"

This time it was John who laughed out loudly. He finally put Lita down who looked at him with a surprised expression, her hands on her waist. "It was my colleague Barrett, he has this gimmick of giving out bad news to others, we wanted to play a prank on you. In fact we were just outside the door when he called you, oh only if you could see your face right now." John continued to laugh loudly.

Lita was not at all amused. She turned her back on him and crossed her arms on her chest. She didn't want John to see how badly affected she was from that call. "That was not good. Just don't ever play this type of prank with me again. You don't know how such news can effect people. I don't want you to pull that ever again," she said in a serious tone.

John immediately stopped laughing. He sensed that the call had somehow affected Lita more than he thought. He felt she would just take it in a playful manner but obviously he was wrong. "I am sorry Red if I upset you, that was never my intention." He removed aside a little red hair from her shoulder and placed a small kiss there, her body shivering in response. "I actually thought you will be just pissed at me for playing you and God knows when you get pissed at me, it turns me on." He whispered in her ear and planted another kiss on the other side.

Lita turned around swiftly and started hitting him on his chest. "Oh is that so? Me getting pissed off turns you on? There is no reason now to get pissed at you then, isn't it?" She tried to act casual but there was just a tiny hint of smile playing on her lips.

John finally caught her arms which had been hitting him nonstop. "Oh come on, cut the act. That welcome you gave me has my mind all riled up and my body tingling. Let's continue it and I will show you just how much I have missed you," he pulled the redhead closer wrapping his arms around her body and started kissing her hungrily.

With great effort, Lita pulled her face away from him, she too along with John was breathing rapidly. "Wait, before that promise me that you won't play such pranks on me again, and," she added with a thought, "That you won't just drive off with your car any time we have an argument?"

To say John was annoyed was an understatement. He was beyond annoyed as well as very surprised. "What the hell are you talking about? What argument? What driving off with car, I don't understand," he said still holding her body close.

Lita quickly replied, "You don't have to understand now, just promise me you won't do anything like that, please babe?" she hugged him tighter, her voice thick with urge.

"Alright alright, I don't know what you are talking about but I promise I won't do anything like that ever, now are you happy mmm..." his voice was muffled by Lita shutting him off with a kiss of her own.

As John picked her up and carried her towards their bedroom to show how much he had missed her, Lita let out a soft giggle. She was more than thankful that her dream was...well...just a dream, her reality was infinite times better than that.

The End

A/N2- I could not give them a sad ending even though it was originally supposed to end like that. Hope you liked the story. As always, reviews are appreciated.

Sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes. English is not my first language.


End file.
